Playground
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have to babysit Izaya's sisters one Saturday, but because of this, Shizuo was denied his 'alone time' with Izaya.


A/n: I've been stuck on this idea all day today, and I just.. can't get it out of my head. I swear If FB takes this off, I am.. Well I don't know what I will do, but this is pretty much supposed to be PWP..

Summary: Izaya and Shizuo never get any time together anymore and now they have to take Kururi and Mariru to the playground. [Right. Well then, this summary sucks. Can't think of a better one anyways. Not even going to try right now. But basically Fun on the see-saws.]

[Originally posted on Facebook, not going to bother trying to make it all nice and pretteh for here. = 3= ]

Shizuo sighed and pinched his brow. Here he was with Izaya in a goddamn _playground_of all places. And not to mention having to help Izaya look after the twins. Not the way he pictured his Saturday afternoon. He had plans with Izaya, for the most part. Shizuo sighed and sat down on one of the oddest pieces of playground equipment ever. It was a bouncy see-saw. "Shizu-chan~ Don't frown so much or you'll get wrinkles before you're even twenty-five." Izaya said and sat down next to said blond on the wide bouncy seat. He pushed a hand into his pocket and felt the package of Cigarettes in it and pulled it out, managing to grab a smoke before Izaya crawled onto his lap. Now, most didn't know this, but Izaya himself could, and sometimes with Shizuo, smoke. But it was rare for him to do so. "Shut the fuck up." He said, keeping his voice low since they were in a playground. "Ara? Is Shizu-chan in a bad mood because he hasn't had his dose of 'fun' for today?" "Well if you sisters hadn't interrupted us right before I fucked you, then I probably wouldn't be like this."

Shizuo glowered off in the general distance, glancing away only when he went to light the cigarette. He didn't hear Izaya sigh from beside him, nor did he hear Izaya shifting, but what he **did**feel, and notice, was Izaya's hands on the front of his pants. He glanced down, almost dropping his cigarette onto that dark head as he watched those skillful hands on the button and fly of his jeans. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" He hissed out, making sure he kept his voice down as giggling ensued from behind him. "Ara? I'm just giving Shizu-chan the attention he so desperately wants~" Izaya purred out, the tone sending blood shooting straight downwards. He heard Izaya chuckled even as he heard his belt buckle clank noisily, and he just barely resisted the urge to look around to see if Izaya's twin sisters were even paying attention to them. But his attention was drawn back to Izaya when he felt the cold march air hit his now half-hard length. "Ara~? Already this hard already, Shizu-chan?" Izaya's voice sent blood rushing south again, the simple sounds of humor and of course his own arousal, clear. He bit down, hard, onto the butt of his cigarette, causing it to break and tumble down to the side, extinguishing itself on the damp ground.

Shizuo couldn't help but hiss slightly, holding back a groan as he felt Izaya's slender, yet soft, hands pump him. It wasn't long until he was at full arousal and Izaya made a pleased sound before engulfing the length into his hot mouth. Trying to be as inconspicuous with the act as he could, he roughly grabbed dark strands, those crimson eyes of his boyfriend's glittering up at him, almost as if he had planned this. He always knew that Izaya was a bit of a voyeur, but he swore to himself, before his mind fogged up too much, that if this all turned out to be one big plan by Izaya to get Shizuo to try something knew, he was going to fuck that louse's ass so hard, he wasn't going to be having any kind of thoughts for a while. "F-Fuck.." was all that Shizuo managed to get out, feeling that talented tongue swirl around the head, those throat muscles working on swallowing him whole. His hand tightened in those dark locks, forcing Izaya's mouth over his length even more. Izaya was pretty much used to how Shizuo was when he gave the blond head, so he wasn't surprised when that hand that was tugging at his hair, tugged his head down more. He gave a humm, the sound sending vibrations down Shizuo's spine, sending the other shuddering with pleasure.

Izaya pried the hand from his hair and pulled back, allowing the cold air to hit Shizuo's heated length, his saliva only adding to the shiver that ran up and down both their spines. A glistening drop of pre-cum beaded at the head and Izaya chuckled softly, taking Shizuo's arousal in his hand, pumping him softly while he swirled his tongue all around the head, dipping under it to dance along the rim before closing his mouth over just the head. Shizuo threw his head back, causing the see-saw to bounce since it was on springs. He panted slightly and watched those crimson eyes glitter with intent. It seemed that the springs that said playground toy sat on had sparked and idea in Izaya. Izaya gave the head one good, last suck, distracting Shizuo while he moved the blonds pants a bit, before going to work on his own, with one hand, the other hand wrapped around Shizuo's engorged erection, still distracting the other. Unknown to Shizuo, Izaya had already prepared himself, since he had already planned on getting a good fuck from the blond in the first place. Izaya moaned around Shizuo's length, causing a hand to shoot into his dark hair once more. Izaya's hands fumbled on his belt for a moment, then on the clasp of his pants before he finally managed to push them down enough.

Glancing down at Izaya, Shizuo was surprised to see that, while still sucking him off from under the playground equipment he was sitting on, the red-eyed informant was almost shedding his pants. He almost wanted to ask Izaya what the fuck he was thinking. Giving him head in a playground was one thing, but whatever Izaya had planned was another thing entirely. Shizuo's mouth opened to voice his opinion before that delicious heat and friction was gone. "I-Izaya.." Shizuo managed to say before he watched Izaya, pants almost down around his ankles, stand and move so that he was sitting on Shizuo's lap. One moment he was just innocently sitting on his lap, and the next thing he knew, Izaya was taking his cock, still slick with smeared pre-cum and said informant's saliva, and positioning it at his already pre-lubed up entrance. In an instant, Izaya had seated himself on the organ, whimpering lightly since he hadn't exactly prepared himself much for it.

Shizuo, breath coming out in a sudden whoosh the instant Izaya seated himself down on his erection, growled and bit lightly at the informant's ear. "Serves.. you right.." He panted out, making Izaya let out a light moan. Izaya gave the blond a bit of a weak Cheshire cat-like grin before shifting his hips forward just a little bit, causing Shizuo to bite down on Izaya's shoulder lightly to muffle his moan, while Izaya bit down on his finger to keep himself from being loud. The shift of the hips was Shizuo's signal to move, and he thrust his hips upwards sharply, causing Izaya to bite down on his finger more, almost drawing blood. By the reaction he could tell that he'd just brushed up against the others prostrate. That was something he couldn't have. he wanted to have the other clinging to the bar that was in front of them, face flushed so much that it would rival the red leaves that still clung to the tree branches.

The springs made the movement a bit easy and Shizuo quickly set a pace that involved using only his feet to make the seat bounce and to send his cock deep inside Izaya over and over again. "S-Shizu-_haaah!_" Izaya moaned out from around his fingers. Shizuo shifted again and gave a big push with his feet, sending one of Izaya's arms almost flailing before he grasped onto the bar in front of them, his knuckled turning white. That caused Shizuo to grin and he used the momentum to hit that spot again, feeling Izaya's body tremble. Placing one hand on Izaya's hips, his feet still using the springs of the see-saw to set a hard rhythm of pounding and pushing into the raven's prostrate, the other hand going to grasp onto the other's arousal. Shizuo wasn't really into voyeurism, but of course he was beyond caring if Izaya's sister found him fucking their brother on some playground equipment. The giggles and laughs of the twin girls had long since died out from his hearing, now only hearing those sounds that managed to escape from Izaya even as he tried his hardest to stay quiet.

His teeth sunk into the other's earlobe, sending a shiver through Izaya, making the other moan out from around his hand, which had replaced his finger by now. His hand, still wrapped around Izaya's arousal, moved with the bounces, causing Izaya's back to arch against his chest, causing him to pant harshly through his nose as he tried not to cry out at the sensations. Shizuo heard his name cried out from behind that hand again and he was almost tempted to remove the hand just so he could hear those sounds more clearly, but a small part in the back of his mind was aware of where they were. It didn't take long for Izaya to reach completion and Shizuo felt the other's release shoot over his hand, staining Izaya's clothing. At least until they got home. With those walls tightening around him, it didn't take Shizuo much longer. So he used the momentum even more, making it go faster, as fast as he could make it, releasing into the other moments later.

They sat like that for a while, panting harshly, the evidence of their activities quickly dripping onto the damp ground below. There came a pair of giggle behind them and Shizuo growled. _Fuck._ He's forgotten about Izaya's sisters. "Ne, Kurui, do you think Izaya-nii had fun~?" Shizuo swore and Izaya, surprisingly, also, swore. It seemed that Izaya hadn't had a part in this, for once, but somehow, those damn sisters of his had managed to cook it up. Ah, hell. The fuck with it. He told himself, not caring at all. After that, they had gone back, the twins deciding on watching some loud movie and Shizuo made good on the opportunity to hear those noises from Izaya once more.


End file.
